


Toss A Coin To Your Savage

by thebraxiatelcollection (songofgallifrey)



Category: Doctor Who, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, and i had to edit the lyrics as soon as i had toss a coin to your witcher, because reasons, gallifrey ot4 baby!, i love these soft idiots so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songofgallifrey/pseuds/thebraxiatelcollection
Summary: It is a cold night on the axis and Narvin, Leela, Romana and Braxiatel are bored and in need of entertainment and warmth. Leela decides to take the night into her hand and show her Time-Lord's how to dance. Romana/Narvin/Braxiatel/Leela. A huge thank you to my lovely beta-reader Sparklingdocta who has the same url on here and tumblr. Please go and check them out and send them huge love and appreciation!
Relationships: Irving Braxiatel/Leela (Doctor Who)/Romana (Doctor Who)/Narvin (Doctor Who), Irving Braxiatel/Narvin, Irving Braxiatel/Romana II, Leela/Romana II
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Toss A Coin To Your Savage

* * *

Narvin prods the fire with a stick, trying to coax more warmth from it for it is cold and bitter on the axis when Braxiatel sits down next to him. 

“You need more coal.” 

Narvin scowls. He wanted to show them that he isn’t completely useless when living outside Gallifrey, that he can do practical things like lighting a fire. As the axis is out of sync with the universe it is sure to get cold in the nights. Some evenings his fingers have already turned blue, despite the timelords higher resistance to cold. “I know what I’m doing. I did pick up a few things during our civil war with Pandora and I have been on field missions before, even if they were a long time ago.” 

“Here,” Braxiatel leans forward and grabs some more coal from the pile nearby and puts another three pieces on, letting Narvin prod it before the flames start to flicker again. “As the old saying goes, when there’s light, there’s hope.” 

Narvin nudges him with his elbow and puts down the stick. “Where are Romana and Leela?” 

“They are on their way up now. Leela has found a battered old drum under some rubble and some sort of banjo,” Braxiatel hums. “It appears we’re going to have a night of karaoke.” 

“Karaoke? Is that some sort of hideous monster we have to defeat?” Narvin arches an eyebrow. 

_“Karaoke_ Narvin, is where people sing along to popular songs rather poorly,” Romana’s voice cuts through the air before Braxiatel could have a chance to reply and she walks towards them, carrying a banjo in her arms and cradling it like a baby. “You two boys are going to play.” 

“Narvin better takes the drums because he has as much rhythm as K9 does playing Mozart,” Braxiatel says with a coy smirk as he takes the old banjo and readjusts the strings that have come lose and tunes it by the knobs. He plucks one with satisfaction, hearing it ring out. 

“Narvin is a Patrex, Braxiatel! He has more creativity and practicality than you.” Romana chuckles, sitting down next to them whilst Leela stands in front of the fire, wearing a huge cloak that covers up most of her figure like one of the outsiders in the Wastelands in the harsh winter of Gallifrey. 

“Thank you, Romana, but I don’t like to boast,” Narvin takes the small drum, lays it between his feet and stares at it as though wishing it would go away. His family had never been musically talented, they were mostly engineers with the odd politician or two. Though he does recall his mother having a wonderful singing voice if only he could remember what she had sung to him when he was a Time Tot. 

“It’s not going to hurt you Narvin.” Leela laughs and Narvin can’t help but look up at her, to watch the way she throws her head back and how the light of the fire (touches upon her and makes her look as if she is a fire goddess. 

“So, what songs do we sing?” Romana pipes up, interested and Narvin is about to open his mouth to suggest one of the ancient ballads about Time rifts when she hurriedly cut across him. “And please, for the love of Rassilon, not those dreary ancient songs that put us all to sleep.” 

“I have an idea, I will dance,” Leela proclaims and shreds her cloak, throwing it to Romana who catches it eagerly, folding it neatly and putting it beside her. “The music will come with ease once I have the rhythm.” 

“You know, I never did get to see your exotic dance back at the fake summit...” Narvin drawls and his lips pull up into a smile. When he was at the bar on the evening of the incident, he caught glimpses of her dance but was rather too preoccupied on discussing politics at the time. And he never did fully appreciate her then. He had chosen his loyalties badly then and he would not make that mistake again. 

“Then dance I shall,” Leela smiles and as she begins to sway side to side, Braxiatel begins to strum his strings, sending a nod to Narvin who starts to gently pat his drum. 

“ _When a humble bard, graced a ride along with Leela of the_ _Sevateem_ _, along came this song,”_ Braxiatel begins to sing and Leela moves her hands up her body and through her hair. “ _From when the red wolf fought, a silver-tongued devil, her army of K9’s, at her hooves did they revel._ ” 

Leela bends and turns and pulls Romana up to her close, smiling and laughing as the two ladies dance together. Leela takes Romana’s hand and spins her. 

_“They came after me, with a masterful deceit, broke down my lute and they kicked in my teeth._ ” Braxiatel continues to sing and leans onto Narvin’s shoulder. Narvin shrugs him off, scowling at him. _“While the devil’s horns, minced our tender meat, and so cried the savage, she can’t be bleat!”_

Braxiatel kisses Narvin’s cheek and Narvin looks so stunned, his cheeks turn bright pink and Braxiatel strums his banjo and both Romana’s and Leela’s right hands are bent at an angle their palms pressed skin to skin whilst their other hands holding onto their skirts as they look into each other’s eyes as they danced in a circle around each other. 

_“Toss a coin to your savage,_ _O’Valley_ _of_ _Lungbarrow_ _,_ _O’Valley_ _of_ _Lungbarrow_ _, O!”_ Braxiatel draws out his ‘O’s and stands up, tapping his shoes along to Narvin’s drum. _“Toss a Coin to your savage,_ _O’Valley_ _of_ _Lungbarrow_ _!”_

Both Romana and Leela laugh and they share a quick, French kiss, both breathless, and Leela leans back against Romana, her body rubbing up and down her and Romana looks suddenly shy but sways in time to the music. 

_“At the edge of the world, fight the mighty horde, that bashes and breaks you and brings you to mourn.”_

Leela pulls apart from Romana and takes long strides to Narvin before turning sideways, showing off her long legs and bending downwards, slowly running a hand up them with such a dazzling smile that he almost misses a beat and Leela throws her head back before swirling her hips, turning her back on him and spreading her legs. 

_“She thrusts every enemy, far back on destiny, high up on the mountain from whence it came,”_ Braxiatel moves closer to Leela, swaying in time to the banjo. 

Romana laughs, running a hand through her own hair and dancing almost shyly next to Leela and Braxiatel, copying her moves _._

_“She wiped out your pest, got kicked in her chest, she’s a friend of_ _Gallifreyans_ _, so give her a rest!”_

As if to indicate, Leela turns sideways and did a perfect side-kick as though defeating an invisible enemy. 

_“That’s my epic tale, our champion prevailed, defeated the villain, now pour her some ale!”_

As he becomes entangled in this ridiculous dance Narvin forgets his drum, but the next time he passes it he grabs it and tucks it under his arm, and goes back to gently patting along to the rhythm of the song. 

_“Toss a coin to your savage,_ _O’Valley_ _of_ _Lungbarrow_ _, O’ Valley of_ _Lungbarrooow_ _! Toss a coin to your savage and a friend of_ _Gallifreyans_ _!”_ Braxiatel leans back against Narvin, his blue eyes are lit up like icy flames as he sings, a smile on his face. 

_“Toss a coin to your savage, O’ Valley of_ _Lungbarrow_ _, O’ Valley of_ _Lungbarrooow_ _! And a friend of_ _Gallifreyans_ _!”_ He repeats the chorus a few times before he stops strumming his banjo and does a dramatic bow as Romana and Leela laugh and clap with joy. 

Leela pulls them all down on the grass, exhilarated and happy as they let out breathless laughs. She is in the middle between Narvin and Romana, Braxiatel next to Narvin. “Where did you learn to sing like that Braxiatel? You’re full of surprises.” Leela exclaims, laughing. 

“My ladies, you flatter me. But when one is an art collector and has lived over a few centuries, you learn to pick up more than just a few valuable pieces of art.” Brax says with a knowing smile. 

“You surprise us all Braxiatel,” Narvin says, turning on his side to face him. He was growing accustomed to these nights. He still doesn’t like it when they invade his personal space or when they do more than kissing but they respected him and his privacy and they don’t purposefully make him uncomfortable which he appreciated even if he didn’t always show it. “I never knew you could sing like that. Perhaps we should have more nights of this...karaoke.” 

Braxiatel laughs. “Well, I’m up for more song suggestions. I have a few Britney Spears songs in mind.” 

“Spears? There’s a song about Spears?” Leela asked almost eagerly as she grabbed her heavy, warm cloak that they picked up on one of the alternative Gallifrey’s recently and spreads it over the four of them like a blanket. 

“No, no,” Romana chuckles, shaking her head. “I believe she’s a popular singer from Earth. Sometime in the 20th Century. Though I have never listened to her music so I can’t comment on what kind of songs she does.” 

“You’re missing out on a great deal. Perhaps I should teach you a few songs,” Braxiatel gives an almost feral smile at the idea. 

“Perhaps later,” Narvin says quickly as he realizes that Brax is about to reach for the banjo and break into another song. He stops him by putting his hands-on top of Brax’s and lowers the banjo down.“You’re not so bad on the drums either Narvin. Perhaps a few more lessons with Braxiatel and you two could start a band.” Romana comments. 

“Is that a compliment or a sarcastic comment coming from you my lady?” Narvin asks, rolling his eyes. “I can never quite tell the difference these days.” 

“Actually, it was a compliment.” Romana turns onto her back to stare up at the never-ending blankness of the sky above them. She was quiet for a few minutes, lost in her own thoughts. “Being with you lot on the Axis these last few weeks, I have never felt so...free.” 

“Neither have I.” Leela agrees. “It is _good_ to explore these other Gallifrey’s and being together without the politics and metaphorical backstabbing and the horrors of the war looming over our heads. It’s like a breath of fresh air.” She takes Romana’s hand in hers and Romana entwines her fingers through Leela’s and squeezes it. “It’s as though we’re meant to be here.” 

“Don’t be so hasty Leela,” Narvin says and turns onto his back to escape Braxiatel's gaze, which he can feel resting on him. Braxiatel was always a difficult Time-Lord to read when it came to emotions. He hides his emotions behind a wall of ice, whereas Narvin wears his on his sleeves. “We still have a mission to do. To find the cure of the Dogma virus, a _proper_ cure. After that... we’ll have to try and find our way back home somehow. Back to the original Gallifrey.” 

“You are both correct,” Braxiatel says and takes Narvin’s hand, resting it against his chest between his hearts and then Leela takes Narvin’s other hand and he can feel Romana wrapping her arm around them. “We have an agenda to work towards but we have all the time in the world. We are out of sync with reality by a couple of minutes but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy ourselves and learn from these other dimensions.” 

“Speaking of which,” Romana yawns. “It’s past our bedtime and we have a big day tomorrow. K9 is setting up the portal and will wake us when he has the new coordinates for the next Gallifrey.” 

“Let us rest.” Leela snuggles against Narvin, who blushes even more. “I am exhausted from dancing.” 

Apart from Braxiatel, who Narvin could feel was still awake, he looks at his friends. Thinking just how he ended up from hating them to sleeping beside them for warmth is still mind-boggling to him but he couldn’t help but be thankful that in the end, he had chosen the winning side. How he has come so far despite having lost so much on the way. They say no journey was going to be easy and the four of them had been through it all together. If he had stayed with Darkel, he would have been dead a long time ago. 

_You lose_ _Darkel_ _,_ He thinks aimlessly at the empty sky above them. _You lose._

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to my lovely beta-reader Sparklingdocta who has the same url on here and tumblr. Please go and check them out and send them huge love and appreciation!   
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDocta/pseuds/SparklingDocta
> 
> And tumblr:  
> https://sparklingdocta.tumblr.com/
> 
> Much love and appreciation because you need it xx


End file.
